


Все ушли, остались двое в мире самых чокнутых людей

by kurizakusturiza



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurizakusturiza/pseuds/kurizakusturiza
Summary: То, что со Стивом творится что-то странное, первым замечает Тони... Пост!ГВ AU
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Все ушли, остались двое в мире самых чокнутых людей

**Author's Note:**

> ну очень про дружбу  
> если вам кажется, что здесь есть намеки на слэш, вам кажется  
> хотя Тони целый один раз шутит про члены, но он просто мстительный

То, что со Стивом творится что-то неладное, первым заметил Тони. Он никогда не считал себя самым внимательным человеком на Земле, но это, наверное, что-то из серии "знай своего врага". 

_Команда Кэпа вернулась на американскую землю спустя несколько месяцев после бардака с Заковийскими Cоглашениями. Один мудрый человечек в разговоре с Тони упомянул, что Наташа - человек глубоко травмированный и отбитый, и просто не помнит, каково это - бояться за свою жизнь. До Тони дошло, что у всей команды Кэпа та же проблема, он проел плешь королю Ваканды и забил себе сеанс видеосвязи с бывшими Мстителями (в газетах их называли по-разному, но Тони больше всего понравился вариант "Бомжители")._

_Тони назвал Кэпа отмороженным подонком, они посрались, Тони сквозь фейспалмы прокомментировал его письмецо едким "не умеешь в манипуляции, Роджерс, так не берись, позорище". А потом, когда дошло до Соглашений и Кэп, расправив грудь, снова завел свою шарманку про то, что "лучше них все равно никто не сделает", Тони смотрел не на него - насмотрелся - а на Наташу, увидел, как она закатывает глаза, ехидно ухмыльнулся и оборвал тираду Капитана Анархия._

_\- Наташ. Может, выскажешься?_

_Наташа посмотрела прямо в камеру с явным недовольством, а затем стала изучать свой маникюр, избегая изучающего взгляда Стива._

_\- Если я выскажусь, меня ж выгонят._

_\- Конечно нет, Нат, - серьезно сказал Стив. - Я доверяю твоему мнению._

_\- Ты не воспринимаешь критику, - спокойно отозвалась Наташа._

_\- Воспринимаю, - с легкой ноткой неуверенности возразил Стив._

_\- Вообще-то, нет, - протянула Ванда, которая первые пару минут звонка пыталась высмотреть у Тони за спиной Вижна, а потом разочарованно отошла и расположилась в кресле в углу. - Никто из вас, - она обвела жестом всех присутствующих, а затем печально вздохнула и покаялась: - И я тоже. И признавать свои ошибки мы не умеем от слова "совсем"._

_\- А в такой ситуации ни о каких конструктивных переговорах и речи быть не может, - согласно кивнул Тони._

_Стив мрачно окинул их всех взглядом и снова посмотрел на Наташу._

_\- Нат?_

_Наташа тяжко выдохнула, а затем заговорила спокойным, расчетливым тоном:_

_\- Во-первых, Мстители изначально должны были быть последней линией защиты на случай угроз планетарного масштаба, и нам не следовало лезть во что-либо кроме этого. Во-вторых... Знаешь, когда твой подход работает нормально? Маленькое село, в окрестностях начинает шалить маньяк-педофил, мужики собираются, находят его и закалывают ржавыми вилами. И ИМЕННО ЭТИМ МЫ СЕЙЧАС И ЗАНИМАЕМСЯ, А В БОЛЬШИХ МАСШТАБАХ ЭТО НЕ РАБОТАЕТ._

_Тони думал, что выражение лица Кэпа после этой отповеди будет еще долго лелеять в памяти холодными зимними вечерами._

_В итоге, черепашьим шагом, с руганью и скандалами, но четвертую редакцию Соглашений Бомжители все же подписали._

_Лэнг был вышедшим по УДО и, на минуточку, не имел права покидать территорию Соединенных Штатов, так что получил два года домашнего ареста; Клинт обзавелся аналогичным аксессуаром на ногу за вывоз Лэнга и Ванды, а также взлом с проникновением и угон транспортных средств в количестве. Мог получить еще и за нападение и подстрекательство, но Вижн отказался писать заяву на них с Вандой - к тому же, снять побои с андроида? Это даже не смешно._

_Стив был не очень счастлив, что теперь спускать пар и показывать силушку богатырскую ему предстояло не на регулярной основе, где ему заблагорассудится нанести справедливость и причинить добро, а в спортзале, потому что, хоть Тони и предрекал инопланетное вторжение, спутники пока что и не думали фиксировать приближение армий из дальнего космоса. А когда Стиву некому было бить морду, с его-то зашкаливающим уровнем тестостерона, он начинал невольно искать повод эпически посраться с кем-нибудь "во имя справедливости". Срывался он, конечно, на Тони, на что тот регулярно предлагал ему пойти потрахаться, ну или вызвать проститутку, если в Тиндере зарегистрироваться религия не позволяет. Не то чтобы Стив не умел найти повод поругаться - уж этот образчик мог сотворить скандал из ничего. Но и Тони поводов давал массу - просто потому что у них сильно не сходились понятия о том, что такое хорошо и что такое плохо._

_Особенно сильно Стив вызверился, когда речь зашла о Человеке-пауке._

_Они расположились на Базе Мстителей, сдули пыль со своих шмоток, Ванда засела с гитарой у комнаты Вижна (Тони подозревал, что она будет выть что-нибудь из Барри Манилоу, и слышать это не очень хотел, хотя зрелище обещало быть эпичным), Роуди, опять рассекавший на четырех колесах, потому что Тони в очередной раз модифицировал ему ходунки, показал Уилсону, где взять вторую электро-коляску с пятью скоростями и позвал кататься... И тогда Стив поинтересовался, где тот ловкач из Квинса._

_\- А, Паучок? Ну ты чего, Стив, какое там жить на Базе, парню пятнадцать, - отмахнулся Тони, не успев вовремя прикусить язык: тут же разверзлись все бездны ада._

_\- ТЫ ПРИВЕЛ РЕБЕНКА НА ПОЛЕ БОЯ?_

_Стив сверлил его своими льдистыми голубыми глазищами, и, ух, если бы он обладал хотя бы десятой частью способностей Ванды, Тони бы уже был трупом._

_Выдохнув, чтобы успокоиться и не начать аналогично орать в ответ, Тони поднял палец и начал пояснять:_

_\- Во-первых, я вообще не хотел с вами драться, я предлагал поговорить, но тебя какая-то оса в анус укусила. Теперь я даже знаю, какая, сраный ты лицемер._

_\- Я за это уже извинялся, и мы сейчас вообще не об этом говорим!_

_\- Во-вторых! Ты не поверишь, но мы не хотели вас убивать. Из не летальных методов у нас были только "вдовьи укусы" Наташи, так что пацан с его паутиной и способностью тягать до десяти тонн был очень кстати для задержания вашей шайки, если бы до этого дошло - ну оно и дошло._

_Стив фыркнул._

_\- Убивать! Как будто бы у вас получилось, не льсти..._

_Тони на него молча, с намеком посмотрел, и Стив оборвал реплику, но затем снисходительно посмотрел на него в ответ._

_\- Ты еще скажи, что в Сибири мы тебе наваляли только потому, что ты нас убивать не хотел. Ты же от злости вообще соображать не мог._

_Тони прикрыл глаза, вздохнул, а затем, глядя на Стива с откровенной жалостью, спросил:_

_\- Ты идиот?_

_Стив аж поперхнулся._

_\- В смысле?_

_\- Ты же видел мое вооружение. Или я тебя так бешу, что ты специально не обращаешь внимания на мою манеру вести бой, когда дело серьезное? Я мог в любой момент снести тебе башку - не думаю, что сыворотка помогла бы тебе отрастить вторую._

_Судя по кривой пародии на усмешку, Стив не впечатлился._

_\- Прекрати. Ты и так хотел, у тебя не получилось, и теперь ты занимаешься самообманом. Или делаешь хорошую мину при плохой игре._

_\- Или, - продолжил Тони, - это было бы еще эффективнее: я бы вылетел с базы, отлетел подальше и подорвал вас к хренам. Допустим, ты бы успел прикрыть себя и Барнса щитом, как тогда с Романовой - хотя я сомневаюсь, что десятки тонн бетона не сделали бы из вас суперсолдатские оладушки - но плюс пара ракет с орбиты, и вас бы уже ничто не спасло: щит у тебя, уж прости, не сферический ни разу._

_Стив двигал челюстью и щурился, подыскивая аргументы, но не находя их, и Тони усмехнулся:_

_\- Ты, блядь..._

_\- Следи за языком._

_\- ...не поверишь, - Тони на привычное замечание еще и оттопырил средний палец, - но нас с Роуди называют "тяжелой артиллерией" не за красивые глаза._

_\- Я бы тебе сейчас в глаз дал, - ласково сказал Стив. - Но ты же помрешь._

_\- Семь бед - один ответ, - всплеснул руками Тони. - Может, мне тогда еще усы щеточкой выбрить? Хоть молодость вспомнишь._

Итак, однажды утром Тони, будучи примерно в двух шотах эспрессо от нормального функционирования, нейтрально помахал Кэпу, который как раз успел сгонять на пробежку и принять душ, и теперь собирался совершить набег на холодильник, и у него появилось смутное ощущение, что что-то здесь, блин, не так.

Тони моргнул. Посмотрел на Наташу. Наташа почитывала новостную хронику с планшета, завязавшись немыслимым узлом. Как обычно.

Тони нахмурился и перевел взгляд на Стива, задумчиво застывшего у дверцы холодильника. Ощущение неправильности не пропадало, хотя Кэп пока что следовал своему стабильному дневному расписанию.

Накануне Тони, Стив, Наташа и Ванда ездили к Бартонам на ферму: у дочурки Лоры и Клинта был день рождения. В любой другой ситуации Тони погрешил бы, что выпил накануне что-то не то, но он уже три месяца был в завязке, и на этом детском утреннике печально пил безалкогольное пиво. Так что отходняк после самогона или ЛСД шел мимо.

В столовую спустилась полусонная, растрепанная Ванда, мурлыкая под нос мелодию гимна СССР. Наташа тут же очень тихо подхватила:

\- ...республик свободных сплотила на веки...

Тони, чье детство пришлось на Холодную войну, усилием воли подавил рефлекторные беспокойные мурашки: девицы нередко так делали по утрам.

Так, Ванда тоже такая же, как обычно. Со Стивом-то что не так?

Кэп залил молоком свои утренние мюсли, а затем, подумав, достал из шкафчика m&m's и высыпал туда же. Звоночек!

\- ...мюсли с шоколадным драже? - Тони, чуть более проснувшийся, отпил еще кофе. - Я не осуждаю, но... ты никогда по сладкому не прикалывался особо, а у нас вчера еще и торт был.

Ванда с Наташей аналогично посмотрели на Стива и его тарелку-салатницу со смертью диабетика, и Наташа пробормотала себе под нос что-то подозрительно похожее на "изврат".

Стив поставил свои мюсли на стол рядом с Наташей и добродушно пожал плечами. Добродушно? Стив? На вопрос от Тони? Звоночек!

\- Здоровое питание - это хорошо, и к тому же прокачивает силу воли, но... у меня и так зверский метаболизм, смысл отказывать себе в удовольствии? - дружелюбно сказал Стив, отправляя в рот ложку с молоком и драже.

\- Вот сука, - с отчетливой завистью сказала Ванда.

\- С тобой поделиться? - ослепительно улыбнулся Стив.

У него не было привычной морщинки между бровей, и Стив взирал на них широко распахнутыми глазами. Звоночек!

А еще Стив расслабленно сидел с ними за столом в своих домашних штанах и футболке и ел свои чертовы мюсли, а у Тони крепла мысль...

странная, очень беспокоящая его мысль...

которой он от себя в принципе не ждал...

"Как же он дьявольски сексуален".

ЗВОНОЧЕК!

Стива определенно подменили. Это было что-то в мимике и языке тела. Что-то странное, но при этом очень знакомое, родное и страшно привлекательное. 

Тони подозрительно хмыкнул, забрал свой кофе и пошел в лабораторию. Надо было с этим разобраться, тем более что девицы, кажется, ничего странного на заметили.

Что бы это ни было, это произошло в ночь после дня рождения Лилы Бартон. Тони проигрывал записи с камер наблюдения в коридорах с этого утра и предыдущего. При взгляде на привычного Кэпа, твердого, как скала, стоического и готового в любой момент атаковать неизвестную угрозу, у Тони возникало желание сказать: вытащи палку из задницы! При взгляде на добродушного Кэпа-сладкоежку у Тони возникали исключительно мысли типа "милашка" и "сексуальный пирожок". Привычный Кэп ходил прямо, уверенно, едва не чеканя шаг. И бегал он также - прямо, целеустремленно, очень быстро. Походка у Кэпа 2.0 была пружинистой и энергичной, и на пробежке он не отматывал намеченные километры, а словно... наслаждался процессом. 

Складывалось такое впечатление, что за ночь камень стал водой. Тони сохранил записи со сравнением и решил продолжить наблюдение за этим странным подобревшим Кэпом.

На второй день, когда Тони разговаривал с Пеппер по поводу дурных подчиненных и посоветовал ей делать как он в свое время: ставить на стол в кабинете большую банку WD-40, его едва не оглушил басовитый хохот. 

Ох, Тесла, Ньютон и Оппенгеймер, Стив смеется над тем, что говорит Тони? Серьезно? Наташа в тот момент, наконец, поняла, что со Стивом творится что-то не то. 

На третий день Стив зарегистрировался в Тиндере (!), списался с несколькими девицами и поехал вечером на встречу с одной из них. Тут уже заподозрили неладное Роуди и Уилсон - странно переглянулись, когда Стив сказал, что едет на свидание с бабой из Тиндера, и чтобы его не ждали. На следующее утро они нашли Стива за столом с кофе из Старбакса для "лапули" в руке и во вчерашней одежде - удовлетворенного, но какого-то разочарованного. 

\- Окей, и что у тебя случилось? - поинтересовался Уилсон.

Стив едва слышно шепнул "да блядь", и тогда до Ванды и Вижна, которые были слишком заняты своими ритуальными брачными играми, тоже наконец дошло, что царь-то ненастоящий.

Пока все переглядывались, Тони сел перед Кэпом и начал слушать - он уже привык к мысли, что Стива подменили. 

\- Все шло более-менее, потом мы пошли к ней, - покаянно рассказывал Стив, не называя имени вчерашней мадемуазели. - Я ей и так предлагал, и так, и лед, и горячий воск, и что-нибудь с сиропом шоколадным, к кровати ее ремнем привязать, или меня... "Милая, хоть чулки для тебя надену, если тебе это нравится". А она: "Нафиг это баловство, презервативы на тумбочке, поехали". Как бы нормально, но почему так скучно?

Тони видел беззвучный вопль Уилсона, охреневшее лицо Наташи, но у него словно какой-то рефлекс включился: он протянул ладонь через стол и погладил Стива по руке, чего не делал от слова "никогда", потому что Стив будто бы не любил, чтобы его трогали - или, чтобы его трогал конкретно Тони. 

\- Не расстраивайся, в море полно рыбы, ты еще найдешь себе какую-нибудь веселую женщину с фантазией!

Стив улыбнулся (он опять был какой-то расслабленно помятый, но таинственно и невыносимо сексуальный), причем улыбнулся не кому-нибудь, а именно Тони, искренне, по-настоящему, и Тони почувствовал странное желание потискать его как большого плюшевого мишку. 

\- А, да, я тут случайно кофеварку сломал, - покаялся Стив, а затем указал на подставку со стаканчиками из Старбакса. - Я съездил за кофе на всех, но, Тони, ты же починишь?

\- А то, - сказал Тони, вытаскивая из заднего кармана походный набор отверток.

\- Я знал, что на тебя можно положиться!

Тони видел, что Наташа уже раздумывает, как бы вырубить Стива и оттащить в допросную, и приобнял его за плечи.

\- Ты иди, в душ сходи, а мы тебе пока блинчиков сделаем!

Стив ослепительно улыбнулся.

\- Господи, не могу поверить, что считал тебя козлом, ты же солнышко! ...Ребят? Что это с вами?

\- Ничего, - пискнул Уилсон. - Ты... ты иди.

Стив пожал плечами и ушел к себе - своей новой пружинистой походкой. 

Когда Капитан Лапуля был уже вне слышимости, Наташа высказалась первой:

\- Что за хрень с ним творится?

Тони взял планшет и вывел на экран видео со сравнениями. 

\- Что бы это ни было, - сказал он. - Это началось после нашей поездки к Бартонам. 

\- Но почему? - щурился Роуди.

\- Не знаю, но это полная жуть, - высказался Уилсон. 

\- Может, пусть таким и остается? - протянул Тони. - Хотя, нет, лучше не надо, иначе я рано или поздно утащу его под венец. 

\- Ты хочешь трахнуть Стива? - вздернула бровь Наташа. - Это что-то новенькое.

\- Я сказал "под венец", а не "в койку", - фыркнул Тони. - Я хочу, чтобы он был красивым, ходил со мной есть пончики и смеялся над моими шутками до конца моей жизни.

\- Враждебным он не кажется, - подала голос Ванда. - Это... он будто от чего-то исцелился, - она посмотрела наверх, в направлении спальни Кэпа. - Стив - это пламя, ветер и борьба, заключенные в сосуд, слишком маленький для этого, всегда готовый треснуть от напора. А сейчас он будто... обрел спокойствие среди бури. Теперь он может эту бурю вызвать по своей воле, управлять ей, уничтожить все, если захочет, но выбирает этого не делать. 

Пока Вижн с Вандой готовили обещанные блинчики, Тони думал, что вот этот новый Стив, все это кажется... очень знакомым, но ответ ускользал от него, как песок сквозь пальцы. 

На седьмой день Тони, которому Наташа изгрызла мозг, подошел к Стиву - тот устроился на диване так уютно, что хотелось свернуться клубочком у него под боком - и спросил:

\- Стив... Ты всю последнюю неделю как-то необычно себя ведешь. Что изменилось?

Стив посмотрел в потолок, раздумывая над ответом, и Тони присел на диван рядом с ним, подогнув под себя ногу.

\- Я просто проснулся и понял, что... у меня нет желания куда-то бежать и что-то доказывать. Совсем. Я же был мелким пацаном из ирландского квартала, я всю жизнь кому-то что-то доказывал; желание чего-то добиться, чтобы меня слушали, контролировать все силой, в том числе себя - оно сжигало меня изнутри. И вдруг оно пропало. Теперь я... счастлив? - Стив скосил взгляд на Тони и поднял уголок губ. - И тогда же я увидел все, что меня окружало, под новым углом. Ты меня всегда раздражал, потому что ты родился с серебряной ложкой во рту, но при этом вел себя... как я, только хуже, как мне казалось. А теперь я увидел в твоем выпендреже не попытку чего-то добиться. Ты выпендриваешься не из-за амбиций и нарциссизма, а ради веселья. - Стив все еще смотрел на него своим новым взглядом широко распахнутых глаз, но в этот раз было в нем что-то пронзительное, словно он видел его насквозь. - Я хотел, чтобы со мной считались, и чтобы меня уважали. Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя любили. 

Тони словно ударили в солнечное сплетение: он судорожно сглотнул ставшую вязкой слюну и несколько секунд не мог вдохнуть. 

\- Загрузил тебя? - сжалился над ним Стив, виновато улыбнувшись, и протянул упаковку с Wagon Wheels. - Возьми печеньку. 

Тони нервно засмеялся, пряча взгляд, и покачал головой.

\- Нет, спасибо, я не...

\- ВОЗЬМИ, - настойчиво, заботливо и строго одновременно сказал Стив.

Тони вытащил печенье из упаковки и вдруг побледнел до синевы...

\- Тони? - обеспокоенно позвал его Стив.

...он понял, кого этот обновленный Стив так сильно ему напоминал. 

\- Мне... мне надо позвонить, - онемевшими губами сказал он.

_Агентесса и агентята временно жили на Базе Мстителей. Оно и к лучшему: было не так пусто. Помимо очевидных причин в лице недругов Клинта, которые вполне могли отыграться на его семье, пока он коптится в Ваканде._

_Тони страшно завидовал Клинту, потому что Лора Бартон пекла чудесное печенье, гладила его по голове, как маленького, и в принципе была сексуальной булочкой даже с утра, сонная и в пижаме с енотами. Они разговорились, и это было, будто... будто они знали друг друга всю жизнь. А еще у нее была совершенно вымораживающая, но очаровательная манера рассказывать леденящие душу по своей сути истории, но в каком-то позитивном ключе, весело посмеиваясь._

_\- ...ну, меня изнасиловал мой бывший, и тогда я угнала его тачку, чуть не переехала ему ногу, разбила машину к чертям, - смеялась Лора, с широко распахнутыми глазами. - А потом, чтобы отомстить ему еще больше - пошла сниматься в порно._

_\- Дай десять! - восторженно отозвался Тони, вскидывая ладони._

_\- Ха-ха, да, я видела, - дернула бровями Лора, хлопая его по ладоням._

_\- Оу-у, и как я тебе?_

_\- Сэ-экс. Так вот, я потом чуть сама себя не подвела под монастырь. С Клинтом мы в стрип-клубе познакомились, но про порно он, вообще-то, не знает. А я как-то раз во время секса начала по привычке все вот это "шнелле, шнелле, йа, йа"..._

_\- А-ха-ха, Лора, прекрати-и-и, у меня еще ребра не срослись, мне больно смеяться!_

_\- Ой, прости, дорогой._

_\- ...Серьезно, в стрип-клубе?_

_\- Это еще ничего! Он мне сделал предложение через три недели после знакомства. Я когда-то ходила на курсы минета, так что его можно понять. Но три недели? Перебор._

_\- Но ведь ты согласилась._

_\- Ну как тебе сказать._

_\- Та-ак?_

_\- Увез он меня в какую-то глухомань. Остановился на мосту над пропастью, там же стояли его сослуживцы с плакатами, включая Наташу. Он говорит: вылазь. Я отказываюсь. Вылазь, говорит. Окей, я вылезаю из машины, у меня трясутся ноги. На плакатах "выходи за меня", он встает на колено, кольцо достает. А я не хочу замуж, мне двадцать два! Но я понимаю, что если я сейчас скажу "нет", то полечу с моста головой вниз. И я такая, ага. Ладно. Все, вскрывают шампанское, Ната дует из горла до дна, как обычно. И вот, пока я думала, как бы с ним расстаться, чтобы меня в лесу не прикопали, - хоба! Мы уже женаты, и у нас двое детей._

_\- ...Лора. Это же кошмар. Мне нанять адвокатов? Тебе помощь нужна?_

_\- Да не, я уже привыкла, он в принципе нормальный._

_\- Пиздец. А Романова? Профилирующий, блядь, психолог, она не увидела, что ты там чуть от страха не описалась?_

_\- Пф-ф, я тебя умоляю. Психолог, ага. Ната - глубоко травмированный, совершенно отмороженный человек, она могла бы перебить всех на том мосту одной левой, она в первый раз убила человека, когда ей было лет одиннадцать, если мне память не изменяет. Ты думаешь, она помнит, каково это - бояться за свою жизнь?_

_\- М-да. Ну, если захочешь отомстить своему благоверному за все хорошее, я могу подарить тебе кляп, наручники и страпон..._

_\- А-ха-ха-ха!.._

_..._

_\- ...И вот мне интересно, Роджерс вообще понимает, как он выглядит со стороны?_

_\- В смысле?_

_\- "У-у, я здесь главный альфа-самец..." Тьфу. У меня комплекс маленького мужчины выглядит нормально, потому что я и есть маленький мужчина. А у него, при его габаритах? Тут, конечно, есть варианты. Проблемы с папочкой - у меня есть эта херня. А у Роджерса ее быть не может, потому что его отец умер от испанки в восемнадцатом году, так с ним и не встретившись, так что травм и комплексов подарить просто не успел. Он тупой? Относительно меня - да, как и большая часть населения Земли, но не настолько, чтобы агрессировать на всех и вся по любому поводу. Так что остается только один вариант, - Тони выставил кулак с оттопыренным мизинцем._

_Лора хрюкнула в бокал._

_\- Ну, что-то в этом есть._

_Тони со злобным удовлетворением захихикал в свою замороженную Маргариту._

_\- Слушай, - хлопнула ладонями Лора. - А давай найдем в интернетах караоке про большие члены!_

_\- А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А ДАВАЙ!_

_..._

_\- Мам, ты что, уйдешь от папы к дяде Тони? - спросил Купер за завтраком через три месяца после того, как Бартоны переехали на Базу Мстителей._

_\- Так, агентенок, - пригрозил ему вилкой Тони. - Я никогда не оскорблю Лорика подобным непристойным предложением. - Он задумчиво постучал пальцем по подбородку, глядя в потолок. - По крайней мере, пока она не разведется._

_Он тут же получил по спине полотенцем от смеющейся Лоры._

_\- Тони, ты не помогаешь! Возьми печеньку._

_\- Но я не..._

_\- ВОЗЬМИ._

...

\- Привет, Клинт. Как у вас дела? - тщательно пытаясь скрыть напряжение спросил Тони. 

\- Забавно, что ты спросил... - нервно захихикал Клинт. - Лора просила меня починить смеситель, я забывал, и сегодня она сказала мне, что если я не починю его до вечера, то она засунет мне в зад кочергу и провернет. Было бы смешно, но она так на меня посмотрела, что я чуть не обделался. Ты чему ее учил, когда она у тебя жила?

\- Это не я. Ты... кинь в нее шоколадкой и иди чинить смеситель, может, это ПМС, - покривил душой Тони.

Он взял Марк LXIX и приземлился у сарая на ферме Бартонов тем же вечером, на закате. 

Лора стояла на крыльце - прямая, твердая и несгибаемая, как оклахомская валькирия. Она смотрела перед собой внимательно, в одном градусе от того, чтобы сощуриться, и у нее между бровей была строгая морщинка. У Тони сердце ушло в пятки. А он так надеялся, что ошибся. 

\- Лора, - хрипло позвал ее Тони. Та улыбнулась в ответ - может, еще не все было потеряно. - Надо поговорить. 

Они отошли немного в сторону от дома, Тони выдохнул и спросил:

\- С тобой тоже начало происходить что-то странное где-то неделю назад?

\- Да, - кивнула Лора. - А с кем еще?

\- Кэп, - Тони сглотнул. - Он... он стал вести себя в твоей манере. Ему, вроде, нравится, но... как ты?

Лора повела плечами, но осанка у нее осталась прямой и жесткой.

\- Неделю назад во мне что-то загорелось. Я обнаружила в себе желание... знаешь, взять под контроль свою жизнь, переть напролом, а не пытаться объехать препятствия на кривой козе. Доказывать свою правоту, а не манипулировать. И вместе с этим я вдруг поняла... - Она улыбнулась предвкушающе самодовольно. - Я могу творить, что хочу, и ни Клинт, ни его друзья, ничегошеньки мне не сделают. Зато я могу превратить его жизнь в ад, если захочу. Мне это не нужно, но я могла бы. Я могу и хочу отомстить тем, кто когда-то делал мне больно. И мне... ты не поверишь, всю эту неделю я живу с желанием бороться и кусаться, и мне хорошо.

Тони хотел взять ее за руки, но только сжал кулаки по бокам - потому что Кэп всегда терпеть не мог, когда его касались без разрешения. 

\- Я... Лора, я могу попросить Ванду попробовать вернуть все назад, или найти тех магов, которые смогут. Но если так тебе лучше... 

Он никогда не становился близок с кем-то так же быстро и сильно, как с ней. И не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось. Но...

\- Пусть ты перестанешь смеяться вместе со мной. Пусть ты станешь считать меня безответственным идиотом.

_Пусть ты не будешь больше любить меня._

\- Если ты счастлива и хочешь, чтобы все осталось именно так, я сделаю все, чтобы никто не понял, что случилось. Я буду прикрывать тебя до конца.

Лора внимательно посмотрела на него, а затем дала по загривку...

\- Ай! За что?

...и улыбнулась.

\- Ты думаешь, что только из-за того, что я получила темперамент Капитана Америка, я перестану тебя любить? Дурак. 

Тони почувствовал, что невидимые обручи, сковывавшие его грудь и горло последние несколько часов, лопнули, упал на колени, обнял Лору за талию и, к своему стыду, разревелся как ребенок.

\- Я так б-б-боялся, что ты теперь поняла, какой я п-п-придурок, и больше не захочешь меня видеть!..

Лора все еще была прямой и твердой, как скала, но по голове его гладила так же мягко, как и всегда.

...

\- Пап... Там... там мама с дядей Тони.

\- Хм, Тони прилетел? А чего не здоровается?

\- Ну... они там... 

\- Так?

\- Эм, лучше сам посмотри. 

Клинт, в принципе, доверял своей жене. А вот Тони, с его послужным списком из всех моделей MAXIM две тысячи седьмого - уже не особенно. Так что перед тем, как вылететь из дома, взял с собой лук. Но зрелища, которое ждало его у сарая, он определенно не предвидел.

\- Вы почему ревете? - ошарашенно спросил Клинт, опуская лук. - Случилось чего?

\- Ты ничего не видел, - всхлипнул Тони, вытирая глаза футболкой. 

\- И в кого ты собрался тут стрелять? - зловеще поинтересовалась Лора, и даже покрасневшие глаза не делали явную угрозу в ее голосе менее внушительной.

Клинт понял, что вляпался, и безуспешно попытался спрятать лук за спину. Его ждал веселый вечерок. 

_неделю назад_

Ванда присела на корточки перед именинницей и улыбнулась.

\- А теперь мой подарок. Только никому о нем не говори.

\- Хорошо, - кивнула Лила.

\- В Ваканде, - продолжила Ванда вполголоса, словно рассказывая сказку, - я поняла, как именно работает моя сила. И это - искривление вероятностей. Какова вероятность, что сейчас пойдет дождь из мятных конфет? Нулевая! Но если сдвинуть ее до ста процентов...

\- Как классно! - восхищенно сказала Лила. 

Ванда хитро улыбнулась и подмигнула. Клинт как раз вытаскивал торт, Лора искала свечки, Купер развлекал Нейта - в общем, все были заняты, и буквально на эти две минуты на именинницу и Алую Ведьму никто не обращал внимания. 

\- Я волью в тебя немного своей силы, и ты, когда будешь задувать свечи, можешь поиграть с какой-нибудь вероятностью. Любой. Но выбирай тщательно. Не думаю, что всем понравится, если ты превратишь мировой океан в пастилу. Пусть это будет что-то небольшое, но принесет тебе радость. Договорились?

Лила кивнула, и Ванда мягко сжала ее ладонь в своей. 

Минуту спустя, сидя перед тортом со свечками, Лила посмотрела на окружающих ее людей, и подумала:

"Хорошо бы мама не хитрила, а говорила папе прямо, если ей что-то не нравится. Как дядя Стив. А еще..."

И Лила задула свечи на своем именинном торте.


End file.
